


You Have The Right To Remain Sexy...

by flickawhip



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-12
Updated: 2016-04-12
Packaged: 2018-06-01 22:42:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6539479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>RP Fic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Have The Right To Remain Sexy...

Kim Shirley had just clocked out and was now taking off her uniform in the woman's locker room. She was the only person in the locker room.

"Hmmm that lucky Casey."

She mused thinking about her friend and sometime fuck buddy.

"Getting that new girl as her partner...I'd have loved to show her the ropes."

She purred to herself, suddenly feeling very hot and sexy she looked around making doubly sure she was the only one around before slipping a hand into her panties and beginning to play, while thinking of what Casey was probably doing to the new girl. Anna had only just got back from the last log-book incident before her shift ended and, as a result, she was clocking off late, although she had a feeling her partner, or soon to be partner anyway, was still here. She had made her way to the changing rooms, freezing in the doorway, quite stunned to see, and hear, the other woman's movements. She had to force herself not to turn and bolt, instead deciding to brazen it out a little. 

"Someone's a little overly happy to be done with work..."

Her voice was both husky and surprisingly gentle, almost shy-sounding. Kim's eyes opened quickly...but she didn't stop her movements or blush, she just smiled at Anna.

"And someone’s enjoying the show..."  
"Why not..."

Anna replied, moving closer. 

"Since it's free... and so very sexy."  
"Why don't you come closer and pull my panties down and have a real good look?"  
"You'd like that... wouldn't you?"  
"And you wouldn't?"  
"Now that would be telling."

Anna teased moving slowly closer.   
"Why don't you join me.... for a..... shower."  
Anna shrugged and followed. Kim slid her knickers off and threw them to Anna.

"Can't shower in your clothes..."

 

She said as she walked into the showers. Anna had soon stripped herself and followed. Kim was standing with her back to Anna washing herself under one of the showers. Anna hesitated before moving closer, still a little shy despite her teasing. Kim looked over her shoulder and smiled at Anna. Anna smiled back, slightly nervously even as she moved closer still, hesitating inches from Kim. Kim turned round and helped Anna the last few inches bringing her into an embrace.   
"So sexy…"  
"As are you."

Anna's reply was quietly tender. Kim smiled and kissed Anna's shoulder, kissing her way slowly up to Anna's neck. Anna purred gently. Kim suckled on Anna's ear lobe. Anna gasped and moaned softly, her grip on Kim tightening a little. Kim murred and kissed Anna. Anna moaned softly into the kiss, clearly very horny now. Kim smirked and raised her leg up to press her knee into Anna's clit. Anna moaned, loudly, her breath coming in hitched breaths.   
"You okay?"

Kim asked.  
"Just great."

Anna replied, unable to stop herself smirking slightly. Kim smiled and nodded and began slowly moving her knee back and forth across Anna's clit. Anna moaned wantonly. Kim smiled and kissed her as she kept rubbing. Anna moaned into the kiss, all but arching into Kim, clearly incredibly close to climax.   
"So damn sexy."

Kim purred.   
Anna smirked. 

"Yes you are."  
"Flattery will get you into my knickers hunny...so keep it up."  
"Mmm, or you could get me off... then be flattered?"  
Kim laughed and rubbed her knee hard against Anna's clit.

"Don't think you get this for free... I expect the favour to be returned."  
"Oh I know..."

Anna replied, soon enough coming apart hard. Kim smiled letting her catch her breath.

"Well....time to pay up…"  
"How do you want it?"  
"However you want to give it sweetie…"

Kim purred ghosting her hand over Anna's breasts. Anna purred and kissed Kim's neck, moving to tease Kim's breasts in return.   
"You like that?"  
"Oooooohhh yes…"  
Anna smiled and allowed one hand to slide lower. Kim murred and her head fell back slightly.   
"You like that baby?"  
"Yes...."  
Anna smiled and slowly nudged her hand between Kim's thighs. Kim gasped and parted her legs slightly.   
"Want more?"  
"Oh gods yes!"  
"Say please?"  
"Oh Plllleeeeeeeassssseeeeee…"  
Anna smirked and pushed inwards. Kim mewled loudly and clawed at Anna's back. Anna smiled and set a pace. Kim, rode Anna's fingers eagerly. Anna sped up a little. Kim began to pant and squirm. Anna sped up further. Kim squirmed and came apart*

"I Love You!!"


End file.
